<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The kiss by Criscpi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720671">The kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criscpi/pseuds/Criscpi'>Criscpi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criscpi/pseuds/Criscpi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!<br/>A small and quick story just to tell you that I'm alive but the quarantine, the swabs, the red zone... they're starting to make me a little less inclined to write... but they won't win and I'll be back soon... <br/>Thank you for your support you are the best♥️</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!<br/>A small and quick story just to tell you that I'm alive but the quarantine, the swabs, the red zone... they're starting to make me a little less inclined to write... but they won't win and I'll be back soon... <br/>Thank you for your support you are the best♥️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It was only a kiss..."<br/>"Sure, a kiss from a stranger who has been in your head for days..."<br/>“5”<br/>"What?"<br/>"5 days"<br/>"Robbe..."<br/>"Jens what do you want me to say?"<br/>"Simply act!<br/>Go back to that club, make an appeal on Instagram...Just act!<br/>You can't keep sighing over something of which you know only his lips..."<br/>Robbe looks down as if he feels guilty... <br/>"not really, Jens"<br/>"Huh?"<br/>"He whispered something in my ear..."<br/>Jens sits next to Robbe <br/>"Okay, now tell me what happened..."</p><p> </p><p>Five days ago the boys went to a club: now that they were all of age they could finally get in anywhere without any problem <br/>The evening had gone rather well: the club was enormous the quality music so good.<br/>they had danced for the whole evening: the luckiest ones had gotten away with someone, others had received only glances, others had come in possession of some phone numbers. <br/>Robbe was part of the group that had received glances and a phone number: but unfortunately for him they were all girls. And he doesn’t like girls. <br/>By now the evening was almost over: the dance floor was emptying and most of the guys were heading towards the exit.<br/>Suddenly a blackout blocked everyone: no panic scene though; the emergency lights were doing their best work. <br/>At the point where Robbe was, however, the light arrived very little, as soon as he could see the silhouettes moving around the space. <br/>He felt someone grabbing him by the shoulders, turning him around and kissing him: he knew it was a boy but he couldn't see his face at all: the kiss, on the other hand, was the one he had felt: it was a perfect kiss, given by two perfect lips that had immediately found the rhythm with his own: yes, because at that contact Robbe hadn't pulled back, on the contrary, he had pulled that body to himself, hoping that that moment would last for the rest of the night.<br/>When the electricity came back, Robbe opens his eyes to find out who is the master of those wonderful lips: but the boy quickly puts himself behind Robbe, preventing him from seeing him: he whispers in Robbe's ear: <br/>"Please don't turn around... try to find me instead..."<br/>From that moment on , Robbe's mind was crowded only with a kiss, a perfume and a voice. And he could not choose what was best.</p><p>"But then what are you waiting for?"<br/>"I don't know, Jens, I don't know..."<br/>"All right, now we get organized: tonight we come back and look for the mysterious boy."</p><p>Robbe is nervous: maybe it had been nice for him precisely because everything is bound by this halo of mystery...what if it is a disappointment? What if that boy had never reappeared? </p><p>"Robbe, let's go and have fun: in the meantime let's try to understand who stole your heart from you with a single kiss".</p><p>Time goes by and Robbe doesn't feel like having fun. <br/>Now that Jens has literally thrown him into the fray he wants to know more.<br/>After a beer and a few minutes of dancing, he approaches the DJ’s microphone and steals it: <br/>"Sorry to interrupt people, I'll be very brief: a few days ago the power went out in here and while I was waiting to retrieve my friends, someone gave me a kiss. I didn't see who is it, but now if you are here, let me see you... you asked me to look for you, didn't you?"<br/>A few minutes later, while Robbe looks at the dancefloor all the people moving to the rhythm of the music chosen by the DJ, two hands grab him: one covers his eyes immediately, the other takes his hand and brings him to a corner behind the console.<br/>"Is that you?"<br/>"Yes”<br/>"Take your hand away..."<br/>The boy takes his hand away.<br/>A knot grows in Robbe's throat<br/>"Sander..."<br/>Robbe is speechless: he must have been away from there, curating an art gallery...what was he doing there? Why? Why that kiss?</p><p>"I have been back for two weeks.<br/>I had to put some pieces of my personal puzzle back together.<br/>I left too much behind. To follow what? It is not what I want to do in life. I want to draw. To photograph. I Don't want to be a bureaucrat."</p><p>"Sander, but your work would have helped you to be known."<br/>"Yes but at what price? My life is here. And here I have enough knowledge to do my dream job.<br/>I'm... I'm sorry I ended up forgetting my priorities..."</p><p>"Sander... no you didn't...we all knew that you were chasing a dream...we...I would have waited...we are..."</p><p>Sander holds Robbe's arms <br/>"What are we Robbe? What are we?"</p><p>Robbe does not answer but asks a question: <br/>"Why did you kiss me? Why all that mystery?"</p><p>Sander lets go Robbe’s arms<br/>"Being mysterious has served me to take time and find the words:<br/>But I didn't find the words to tell you what we are, Robbe, but I am sure we are not friends...for me at least...I..."</p><p>But before he finishes speaking, Robbe closes his mouth with a kiss.</p><p>"Sander, there is no need to use words...listen..."</p><p>Robbe puts Sander's hand on his chest to make him feel the noise his heart is making at that moment. <br/>"It has always done it when we are together, but it was enough for me that you were there... I didn't imagine that you felt the same..."</p><p>Sander imitates Robbe's movements: he takes his hand and places it over his heart.<br/>Two hearts and a single beat.<br/>Then Sander takes Robbe’s face in his hands and after their eyes melt into one look, it's time for the lips.<br/>When Jens arrives, the two have not yet come apart: <br/>"Sander! What are you doing here... naaaah, to hell with it, you two finally made it!<br/>Happy continuation, lovebirds..."</p><p>Sander smiles and rests his forehead on Robbe’s<br/>"Shall we continue?"<br/>"Please don't stop anymore..."<br/>And they start again from where they were interrupted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>